


Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Annoyed Ike, Cookies, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lots of it, Out of Character, Zelda is a serious character, at least some kind of attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never accuse Zelda of stealing a cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what happens when I get bored on a weekend. Points to people who knew where this is from.

"Who stole the cookie from the, cookie jar? Who stole the cookie from the, cookie jar?"

An obnoxious and old chant ran throughout the Smash Mansion. It was the middle of the night and a few smashers for a reason I have no clue about decided to sing Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar.

"Who stole the cookie from the, cookie jar? Who stole the cookie from the, cookie jar!" Mario, Ike, Shulk, Peach, Sonic, and (Female) Robin sung again.

"Shulk stole the cookie from the, cookie jar!" Sonic said.

"Who, me?" Shulk replied, pointing at himself.

"Yes, you!" Sonic smirked.

"Couldn't be!" Shulk replied again with more statement in a playful manner.

"Then who?" Sonic questioned.

A few claps, and then Shulk continued the song:

"Peach stole the cookie from the, cookie jar!"

"Who, me?" Peach asked sweetly, now pointing at herself.

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

"Ike stole the cookie from the, cookie jar!" Peach says singing to Ike, signaling him that it's his turn.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

Suddenly, another smasher who wasn't invited to the party came into the room, having heard the group from her room, she waken up and went to investigate it.  
It was Zelda, Ike saw her before she caught a glimpse of him. Ike being playful and thinking Zelda wanted to join it, decided to sing to tag her in their little cookie jar game.

"Zelda stole the cookie from the, cookie jar!"

"Wait, what!?"

There was a large amount of silence. Robin and Sonic looked very confused. Ike looked like he rather be somewhere else now. The awkward wind was the only sound effect that was heard in the room. Deciding to continue the mood, Mario sang.

"Zelda stole-a the cookie from the cooki-"

"Wait, shut up!"

Mario quickly shut his mouth and looked down. Peach had a worrisome expression on her face.

"...You think I stole a cookie?" Zelda asked seriously.

"...Zelda, it's just a game." Sonic replied in a calm but monotone voice.

"You think I would steal a cookie?!"

"Zel-"

"YOU THINK I'M A THIEF?" Zelda interrupted Peach's sentence.

"It's just a joke..." Robin voiced out.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"W-W-We're just playing a game.." Sonic said on the brick of tears.

"YOU KNOW, THIS ISN'T A GAME TO ME!"

Ike sighed and held his hand on his head as if he got a headache. Sonic and Mario had quickly started crying. Tears on their face sobbing like little babies.

"STOP CRYING."

"Zelda, calm down..!" Ike ordered.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Suddenly, Zelda ordered her Phantom to slash at the people. Ike, of course, was the first to suffer.

"Oough!" Ike groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Please-no!" And there went Sonic.

Everyone else went by just as fast. All who sang had felt the uncomfortable and cruel Phantom Zelda had leased upon them.

Zelda took deep and slow breaths...

"But I didn't steal a cookie!"


End file.
